Afterlife
by Iyosana-Hari
Summary: After life there is only one thing waiting for Light. It starts out bad but will this negative turn in to a positive. It might but first he has to break in to his new home. ENDED BEFORE FINISH. IF ANYONE WANTS TO CONTINUE, GO RIGHT AHEAD, I IN NO WAY MIND. Would just like credit for what I wrote.
1. Chapter 1

When Light opened his eyes, he was standing in a ….he didn't know what to call it really. The sky was a light baby blue. Grass, a few trees near him and several farther off, a large house with shrubbery and flowers in the front, he couldn't see the back from where he was, but no sign of civilization.

"This must be where the Death Note sends people who use it when they die." He tied to remember all he could but the last hour was a blur. Until he felt someone tap his shoulder. His eyes grew wide….He turned to see the last person he had ever seen. He's thoughts clouded his head. Ryuzaki! It's RYUZAKI! He had missed the man in all honesty. Seeing Ryuzaki brought about mixed feeling. He had always felt fond of the other, some ways that he had yet to understand. But he practically killed Ryuzaki. What was he to say: Sorry about that. No hard feelings; He was so distracted he did not notice. He didn't notice how pissed off Ryuzaki looked. And he damn sure didn't notice the fist that was flying into his face. And so he was left on the ground wondering what the fuck had just happened. Ryuzaki, L, Lawliet, couldn't have just hit him! It wasn't in his character!

"I have been waiting so fucking long to do that!" The noirette hissed glaring down at Kira.

"Law-" Light began only to feel the other man's foot to slam against his chest.

"Don't you dare fucking call me that, you god damn bastard!" Ryuzaki yelled obviously not caring if anyone could heard him, but at this point Light doubted there was anyone there but them. "Not the name you used to fucking killed me! I can't believe you really fucking killed me!" Light could nearly hear a British accent on the voice.

"Ryuzaki I didn't have a-cagh!" The foot off the other was closing off Light's air way.

"Don't you dare even say you didn't have a choice! You really think I would have let you rot in jail! You'd have done maybe 15 years max! In a psychological institute!" Light's eyes weakened. He had always know what he had done was wrong. But now that he was dead he was free of the corruption the book had caused him, but unlike when he renounced the Death Note, he still had all memory of the things he had done. And he was in more pain than any of the night he had spent without the man handcuffed to him. And that pain grew as he saw tears well up in Lawliet's eyes. The foot left Light's throat and Ryuzaki stormed off towards the house.

"Ryuzaki…" Light sighed the word as he got up and chased after the man.


	2. Chapter 2

I slammed the door closed, locking it swiftly. I hadn't meant to lose my temper like I did. I had meant to simply greet him, tell him I understood and no hard feeling. But that's not what happened and now I have to deal with what did. _Worse reaction ever._ All my years of control of how I reacted had all been for nothing. But I couldn't deny I was upset… This situation had ran through my mind while I was thinking of what to do when light died, but I didn't think I'd actually do it. And now I was crying. No, not just crying-sobbing too. I slid to the floor, backed up against the door. And Light just kept beating away. I very well knew I couldn't leave him out there forever, but I could for tonight at least, and I plan to.

"Ryuzaki! Ryuzaki, please open the door! I'm sorry, please, just talk to me!" Light began yelling as he pounded even harder on the door. I drew my arms across my body, holding myself.

"Go away! I'm not letting you in so just leave me alone!"I Hid the sobs best I could but you could hear them dripping off my voice.

"Ryuzaki, please…. I don't expect you to forgive me but please just give me the chance to talk!" I had enough, I pushed off the door instantly standing up-right and right in to a quick walk to the bathroom. I turned on the water and put my hands into the cool water, I brought the water back to my face.

_I could leave him out there. At least for tonight…_


	3. Chapter 3

"_He locked me out…._

"_He __really__ just locked me out._

"_Out of our house…And why in hell did we have to share a house?_

"_It's not like I can't get in, but why must I break into my own house?_

"_Right, because I killed my best friend. _

"_And now we're dead._

"_And I have to live out here for the rest of my life._

"_Well, might as well try to get In" _With the last thought I started around the house looking for an unlocked window. And I didn't find one_. "Of course, because Lawliet is smarter than that….Well damn."_ I realized I'd have to climb to the second story. If I fell… well, I was already dead, but it would probably hurt like a bitch. Regardless my choices were still sleep outside and maybe never make nice with Lawliet, or I could break in and try to talk with him again and end up most likely getting my ass kicked. I guess I'd have gone with the second even if I could still make nice with Lawliet… I _**really**_ didn't want to stay outside. I Ended up climbing a tree about half way up but then I had to just do my best to climb by grabbing on to the side of the house, which worked but was a hell of a lotta work. I paused, but then continued not worrying about my course language. I can't go to hell for it so why not swear a bit? I finally hoisted myself to the window and opened it to climb in. I was greeted with a bullet to my forehead. I called out his name before it hit me. He was definately holding the "smoking gun." When I opened my eyes I was in the clearing…again.

_Well this is just great…._


End file.
